O que você faria com uma poção da verdade em mãos?
by Mily McMilt
Summary: Lílian e Marlene, Sirius e Tiago acabaram em uma brincadeirinha do Sr. Aluado que tinha um frasco da poção da verdade... o que será que pode acontecer? [ONESHOT]


_O que você faria com uma poção da verdade em mãos?  
_by Mily McMilt

* * *

Era um dia frio de outono, as folhas que caiam e o vento frio cortante anunciavam a chegada do inverno.

As folhas amareladas em pilhas no chão eram a diversão favorita de duas jovens; Lílian Evans e Marlene McKinnon.

- LENE! Lá vou eu! – disse Lílian quando estavam frente a frente a uma pilha de folhas, depois simplesmente jogou-se fazendo-as se espalhar.

- Foi boa Lily! – disse Marlene, pegando a varinha e murmurando um feitiço para fazer as folhas voltarem novamente a se empilhar. – agora é minha vez! UHUUU

As duas estavam se divertindo felizes naquela manhã de domingo, mal sabiam que estavam sendo observadas por dois pares de olhos; um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados e um par de olhos azuis, que as observavam abobalhados do outro lado dos jardins.

- Almofadinhas, por que a gente tem de gostar logo, delas? – perguntou Tiago Potter; o dono dos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Bem, Pontas, meu amigo, elas mexem com a gente, temos que admitir... – respondeu o outro, Sirius Black; o dono do par de olhos azuis.

- Por que, simplesmente, elas não aceitam sair com a gente como as outras? Seria muito mais fácil. – retrucou Tiago.

- Por que, meus dois amigos, elas não são como as outras. – disse uma sombra que saia de trás da árvore mais próxima; Remo Lupin.

- Aluado, seu lobo idiota, quer nos matar de susto? – perguntou Sirius colocando, teatralmente uma mão no coração e outra na testa.

- Bem Sirius, se você não começar a falar mais baixo eu te mato sim! – disse Remo se aproximando dos dois.

- Ah Remo... você só tem um "probleminha peludo" nada mais. – disse Tiago.

- É Pontas, e você tem um "probleminha chifrudo"... – disse Sirius.

- É Almofadinhas, bem melhor do que ter pulgas e ser sarnento... – disse Tiago.

- Ah... vocês dois querem parar de se amar, que nós, realmente, temos mais o que fazer... – disse Remo, no que os dois olharam com cara feia.

- rapazes, rapazes! Adivinhem o que eu fiquei sabendo vagando por aí? – disse um baixinho, super animado, Pedro Pettegrew.

- O que foi Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius virando-se para o quarto amigo.

- O Diggory vai pedir a Marlene em namoro e o Gideão vai fazer o mesmo em questão à Lílian... – Disse o baixinho.

- O QUÊ? – Disseram Sirius e Tiago.

- Eles vão pagar... – disse Tiago.

- E muito caro se quer saber... – completou Sirius.

- MUITO OBRIGADO pela informação Rabicho, agora nós já sabemos o que fazer... – disse Tiago, dando uma piscadela para o amigo, que parecia que ia se molhar de emoção.

Então os dois saíram, furiosos, em direção ao castelo; as garotas que pulavam nas folhas mal sabiam o que iria acontecer dali a algumas horas.

* * *

- Lene, eu queria te dizer que... – Começou Amos Diggory, quando falava com Marlene no corredor do sétimo andar.

- Sim Amos? – perguntou a garota esperançosa.

- Eu vou ter que terminar com você... – disse ele beijando a mão da garota e saindo correndo.

- Mas o quê? – começou a se perguntar Marlene enquanto voltava para o dormitório.

* * *

- Lily, é que nós, infelizmente vamos ter que parar de nos ver... sinto muito mesmo... – disse Gideão Prewett, quando estavam no corredor do sexto andar, dando um rápido beijo na bochecha da ruiva, e saindo bem rápido do local.

* * *

Mal as duas garotas sabiam que aquilo era uma simples armação de dois jovens apaixonados...

* * *

- Bom dia Potter, Black. – Disseram Marlene e Lílian quando desceram no outro dia pela manhã, encontrando os dois garotos parados lá.

- Ah, estavam falando com a gente? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ah desculpem, a gente 'tá meio ocupado, sabe? – disse Tiago, no que ele e Sirius se entreolharam e começaram a ler LIVROS com um ar entediado.

As garotas só trocaram olhares surpresos e saíram da sala comunal sem dizer mais nada, mal sabiam que detrás daqueles livros, os dois garotos davam sorrisos vitoriosos.

- Lene, será que eu vi direito, o Potter e o Black perdendo uma chance de nos... – começou Lílian.

- Chamar pra sair, eu sei é estranho, mas por que parece que... – Disse Marlene.

- Falta alguma coisa. – falaram as duas juntas; olhando-se surpresas.

- Não, a gente não pode estar sentindo falta nós devíamos estar muito felizes! – disse Lílian batendo na própria testa.

- Mas... Lily, nós não podemos estar sentindo falta daqueles dois... não podemos, de jeito nenhum, não está acontecendo, não está, Marlene você vai acordar agora... – disse ela para si mesmo.

- Não Lene, isso não é um sonho, poxa, será... bem vamos tomar café e depois conversar com o nosso querido terapeuta lupino. – Disse Lílian quando as duas entraram no salão principal.

- Aluado, fale com elas, depois conte pra gente, é simples, simples até demais... – dizia Sirius.

- É aluado, você não quer que a gente se entenda logo? – Dizia Tiago, fazendo uma cara de cervo-abandonado.

- EU VOU VER O QUE POSSO FAZER; agora se me derem licença, duas adoráveis damas me esperam. – dizia Remo com uma reverência extravagante, fazendo com que Sirius e Tiago o lançassem um olhar mortífero.

- brincadeirinha gente, agora posso ir?

- pode... – responderam os dois quando Remo saiu.

- Mas, se ele não contar pra gente... – começou Sirius.

- Isso conta: RABICHO! – eles gritaram no salão comunal até que um rato saiu correndo de um lugar e se pôs em posição.

- Rabicho, siga o Aluado, descubra o que as garotas sentem pela gente e nos fale! – disse Sirius.

O rato grunhiu, ou sei lá o que os ratos fazem, mas ele parecia ter entendido exatamente; por que logo depois ele resolveu sair correndo.

- e a nossa diversão começa almofadinhas... é só sentar e esperar... – disse Tiago se jogando no sofá.

Enquanto isso na sala precisa duas garotas esperavam o seu terapeuta lunático; Remo.

- Olá garotas! – disse ele entrando na sala. – Vamos a terapia então.

Ele parou e como se por mágica, (não diga! Isso é uma escola de magia!) apareceram duas chez e uma poltrona no meio das duas.

As garotas se 'atiraram' nas chez e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- o que há de errado com seus amiguinhos?

- bem... digamos que eles estão sofrendo de uma doença sabe? – disse ele com um ar de melancolia. – estão apaixonados.

As duas garotas ficaram sem ar, elas pensaram que poderia ser só uma brincadeira de Remo, mas aquele garoto sempre as contara a verdade, tanto que elas sabiam do maior segredo da vida dele; ele fora mordido por um lobisomem logo que criança.

- Remito... o que você disse? Não é verdade certo? – disse Marlene calmamente.

- Bem Marlene, bem que eu queria que não fosse... eles tem andado totalmente aluados no momento, estão fazendo jus ao meu apelido... – disse ele.

- Mas, Remito, eles não podem, podem? Quero dizer... não... nós nunca iríamos deixar né Lene, nós não gostamos... _deles. _– Disse Lílian.

- Mas Lily e se o que o Remo disse for verdade, eu nunca vou me esquecer do quinto ano... – começou Marlene.

- e nem eu do quarto... – completou Lily.

- por que aqueles dois foram dois cafajestes com vocês duas, eu sei, mas quero que saibam que eles mudaram, e que, bem, eles estão tentando esquecer vocês. – Disse Remo.

- Que façam bom proveito! – disse Lílian que já levantara e estava batendo a porta ao sair parecendo muito irritadas.

Mal os presentes sabiam que um rato muito esperto observava tudo.

- Então Rabicho? – Perguntou Sirius quando o garoto Pedro entrou no salão comunal.

Então contou toda a conversa para eles.

- é, não me admira que elas não nos dêem uma chance... fomos muito cafajestes mesmo... – disse Tiago, tendo um flash back.

_Flash Back_

_Ele vira Lílian lá, sozinha, então tivera uma idéia, estavam no quarto ano._

_- Hei Evans! – disse Tiago chamando a atenção da garota._

_- ah, oi Potter. – falou Lílian._

_- escuta, eu queria saber se você não quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã! – perguntou ele._

_- por mim, eu adoraria. – respondeu ela sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha dele._

_- ótimo, até amanhã..._

_O encontro dos dois foi absolutamente perfeito, Lílian estava apaixonada pelo maroto, mas no dia seguinte..._

_Lílian estava indo de uma aula de transfiguração quando encontrou Tiago aos amassos no corredor com Narcisa Black, três anos mais velha._

_Ela simplesmente saiu correndo e chorando, prometendo nunca mais sair com Tiago Potter._

_Fim do Flash Back._

- é... até hoje eu me lembro do que fiz com a MINHA morena. – disse Sirius, lembrando-se de um momento no quinto ano.

_Flash Back._

_Marlene com quinze anos não era muito bonita comparada a suas colegas, mas nutria uma enorme paixão por Sirius, até que um dia..._

_- Hei McKinnon, você não quer sair comigo um dia desses? – perguntou Sirius, galanteador._

_- eu adoraria Black. – respondeu a garota, sorrindo._

_- pena que eu não... adeus McKinnon. – disse ele saindo com os amigos, que riam, menos é claro Remo, que olhava pra ela como se dissesse, "perdoe meu amigo"._

_Fim do Flash Back _

Sirius e Tiago suspiraram; como puderam se apaixonar pelas garotas que mais os odiavam; e como eles poderiam imaginar que em um ano elas ficassem muito mais lindas do que as outras garotas e fossem garotas totalmente cortejadas.

- Sirius, somos dois idiotas. – disse Tiago por fim.

- eu sei... Pontas... vamos até a cozinha? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro. – disse o outro e os dois levantaram e passaram por duas garotas, uma ruiva, uma morena, que acabaram de ter um plano muito, muito interessante.

- Marlene, Lílian, vocês tem certeza? – perguntou remo quando os três estavam na porta da cozinha.

- claro Remito! – respondeu Marlene.

- além de tudo, queremos saber a verdade! – disse ela.

- se vocês querem... – respondeu o garoto, dando os ombros.

As duas garotas soltaram risadas e chamaram um elfo doméstico, Diddle.

- Oi Diddle! – disse Marlene, chamando o elfo para a porta da cozinha.

- Diddle muito feliz em receber senhoritas, Diddle muito contente de ver jovem Lupin, o que Diddle faz para senhoritas? – perguntou um jovem elfo com olhos arregalados de emoção.

- Diddle, pode dar a aqueles dois jovens esses bolinhos? – disse Marlene apontando silenciosamente para Tiago e Sirius que se entupiam de biscoitos.

- Claro! – Disse o elfo saindo correndo e deixando os dois bolinhos lá.

- Bem, vamos esperar. – disse Lílian. Passaram-se dois minutos até que cada um mordesse um bolinho.

- Deu... agora é a nossa deixa. – Disse Marlene e os três entraram na cozinha.

- Bem Tiago, Sirius, temos perguntas a fazer... – disse Lílian.

- É, então, fiquem parados que não vamos machucar vocês. – disse Marlene esfregando as mãos maliciosamente.

- Tiago Potter, no quarto ano, por que você me trocou pela Narcisa? – perguntou Lílian.

- Por que eu achei que seria divertido ver a sua cara... – disse ele, que em seguida, tapou a boca com as mãos.

- E você Black, por que fez aquela brincadeirinha ridícula no quinto ano? – perguntou Marlene.

- Por que eu achei legal humilhar o patinho feio da Grifinória... – disse ele.

PLAFT – Marlene dera um tapa na cara de Sirius.

- Tiago, Sirius, o que vocês sentem pela Lily e pela Lene? – perguntou Remo.

- Bem, a Lene é do Sirius, mas acho que ela daria uma grande amiga, a Lily... bem, eu sinto amor por ela... – ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, enquanto Lílian levava as mãos a boca, horrorizada.

- a Lily é do Pontas, acho que ela é uma garota muito inteligente e bonita, daria uma amiga sincera, mas a Lene... bem o que eu sinto por ela é... amor. – disse Sirius num tom exatamente abobalhado igual ao do Tiago.

- E vocês Lily e Lene, o que vocês sentem pelos dois? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu gosto dele! – disseram as duas, cada uma apontando para o "seu" maroto. – Remo, você nos deu poção da verdade também?

- não pude evitar... _o que vocês fariam com um frasco de poção da verdade em mãos_? – disse ele saindo gargalhando da cozinha, enquanto os quatro olhavam-se com uma cara de incredibilidade.

- Lily...

- Lene...

- o que a gente ouviu era verdade. – perguntaram os dois, olhando-se assustados.

- detesto admitir, mas era. – disse Marlene abraçando Sirius, enquanto Lílian e Tiago se encaravam.

- Tiago... – disse Lílian que parecia que ia desatar em lágrimas a qualquer segundo.

- Lílian... é verdade! Por que você custa a acreditar em mim? Por que você não me dá uma chance? – perguntava o garoto.

A garota não respondeu, apenas se aproximou lentamente do garoto e o beijou.

E você? O que faria com um frasco da Poção da Verdade em mãos?

* * *

**N/A: genteee! mais uma One-Shot!  
nha, essa aí eu comecei a escrever semana passada e eu meio que 'me esqueci' que estava ali... xDD  
espero que tenham gostado, é uma das minhas favoritas!  
.  
beijoos e comentem!**


End file.
